


Wine Stained Lips

by illu_nii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illu_nii/pseuds/illu_nii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo asks Hisoka to get him a drink - things get a little wild when they realize the boss can't hold his liquor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Stained Lips

Hisoka was perched on the window sill, gazing out into the foggy atmosphere, feeling too riled up to rest and too lethargic to move. Not being called for the mission really put a damper on his mood, causing him to send emails to Illumi in need of a distraction. But as he thought, his dear assassin partner had seemed to be too busy to return any of his messages. All Hisoka could do in the meantime was wait, shuffling his cards and keeping to himself.

It was an afternoon of relaxing after robbing yet another artillery shop. The troupe tended to their separate activities as soon as they returned; Machi spoke quietly with Pakunoda, Shalnark and Feitan played cards, Nobunaga was cleaning the blood off his katana, and Bonolenov and Franklin sorted the weapons into bags. When Uvogin entered the hideout with another armful of weaponry, he loudly exclaimed that the troupe had enough strength without the use of weapons, but Shalnark seemed to have convinced the bigger man that the whole point of the escapade was to cease their boredom, which the rest all agreed to be a reasonable excuse.

After an hour or more of chatter among the group of thieves, the boss decided to split them off to gather supplies. Only half of the members had left for the mission, whilst Chrollo stayed in the shadows, reading his novel in silence.

"You know, I think you appear more threatening when you're like this, Hisoka," The voice of one spider chimed. Hisoka peered down at the pink haired female who had a hand propped up on her hip, narrowed eyes examining the man curiously, "This is why we never take you anywhere."

"I made the choice to stay behind, dearest Machi," He lied, tucking his cards away, "Besides, on a beautiful day like this, isn't it normal for one to remain indoors?" He gestured his hand out the window into the gloomy skies.

Machi rolled her eyes and was soon joined by Shizuku who adjusted the glasses to the bridge of her nose, "You _have_ been quiet lately. Are you planning to kill one of us?"

Hisoka scoffed at the remark, but movement in the far shadows of the room caused him to take his attention off the girls. Machi followed his gaze and saw who he was looking at.

"Boss?" Nobunaga piped up, watching as the leader of the troupe stepped down the stairs from the podium in which he often sat.

All of the remaining members of the troupe glanced over to the man who stood contently with his book tucked under his arm. His large, gray eyes focused in on Hisoka almost immediately, a small glint in the slate grey. Hisoka caught this and grinned.

"I'll be going out." The boss announced. To this, Hisoka perked up. He looked around the room quickly, nobody moving an inch to assist the man. Hisoka almost laughed at the all-too-perfect opportunity.

"Allow me to accompany you." Hisoka offered, leaping from his seat and landing gracefully on his feet like a feline, "I could stretch my legs a little."

Machi eyed Hisoka suspiciously as the man passed her on his way out, following after Chrollo as they left the building.

The two walked for a minute as the light misty rain dampened their skin. Hisoka could feel his hair become heavy and his skin become sticky from the moisture. He eyed Chrollo as the man kept his head high, enjoying the shower as much as a good book.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, boss, but, uh," Hisoka jerked his thumb back toward their hangout, "I hate getting wet. It does horrors to my hair."

Chrollo turned his head toward Hisoka and nodded. He pointed a finger toward the city. Hisoka raised an eyebrow, but the leader said nothing more and continued onward. The magician followed, unsure of what to expect. He wouldn't really leave Chrollo all alone anyway. The man intrigued him and excited him to no end.

It was when the raven haired man stopped abruptly that Hisoka practically jumped. Chrollo never once stopped smiling, gesturing toward the street they were now by. The rain seemed to have lightened back into mere fog by the time the two made it to streetlights.

"I want you to get me a drink." Chrollo finally said. Hisoka placed a hand on his hip.

"Like beer?" He asked. Chrollo shook his head.

"Something more... _exciting_." The man nodded, as if making sure of himself before he glanced at Hisoka, "Surprise me." Hisoka stared at the man as he pointed at a building, "I'll be in there. Follow my aura when you return."

And then Chrollo was gone. He vanished into the fog like a ghost. Hisoka grinned to himself. He wondered if the boss knew what he was even perusing by inviting someone like Hisoka into his quarters. The magician wasted no time and headed for the nearest liquor store, concealed by the shadows with help from his _Zetsu_.

"Dearest Chrollo, do I have a surprised for you," He chuckled darkly, eyeing the dark bottle that was held behind locked glass doors.

* * *

 

Chrollo sat on the edge of the motel bed, reading his novel and waiting patiently for the spider to find him. He glanced at the clock near the door. It was twenty past nine. It had been about thirty minutes since he checked into the room. He expected Hisoka not to take so long. He closed his book and rested it on the night table, laying back on the bed and getting comfortable, his hands behind his head and his legs sprawled across the mattress.

He had never been to a hotel before. He's stayed at motels when he was much younger, but they were nothing compared to this place. It was much nicer than anything he'd imagined. Maybe because it was located in Yorknew. Nonetheless, the leader of the troupe found himself sinking into the lush comforter, feeling at ease and relaxed finally.

It was until he felt the air beside him shifted that he knew he wasn't alone anymore.

"Welcome back, Hisoka," He said quietly, opening his eyes to see the red-haired man place a large paper bag on the night stand beside his book. He rolled onto his side and propped his head onto his arm.

"What a lavish room this is," Hisoka looked around the large space and pursed his lips in awe. "Was it hard to break in?"

"I only had to push the window in." The man gestured to the large window with its curtains drawn.

The city lights twinkled impressively and Hisoka found himself getting lost in the magic of it all. Though his room in Heavens Arena was so far up, it was hard to get a view of the city through the smog. The lights in Yorknew seemed different than the ones in the Republic of Padokia.

"What have you got?"

Hisoka looked back at Chrollo expectedly, his mind snapping back to reality. The boss looked incredibly comfortable and open, as if he dropped all of his defenses. The magician grinned and pulled out the bottle of wine. Chrollo lifted his head to better see the label. His eyes immediately traced out the silhouette of the spider that was engraved in gold. He marveled momentarily at the attention in detail before bringing his eyes up to the name.

" _Henrich Jaye_?" He asked, curiously.

"1978," Hisoka nodded proudly, holding up the bottle in his palm as if to professionally present it to party guests, " _Von Kumo_. His fourth wine ever made. One of the most expensive produced. Only found in the top 3 cities in the world."

Chrollo breathed a laugh and fell back onto the bed, resting the back of his hand on his forehead. "I never thought you would be one for fancy drinks. I'm not really a wine person myself." He admitted, "To be completely honest, I was expecting a cheap champagne or even a whiskey."

Hisoka frowned, "You've never tried this before." He dug his nail under the foil and pulled out the cork. Chrollo removed his hand to watch his company take a gulp of the wine, a single drop of dark liquid, thick like blood, snaked down his neck like silk. Hisoka took the bottle away from his mouth and smacked his lips together, "Ah, definitely the drink for a proud and strong leader such as yourself." He smiled over at Chrollo who closed his eyes contently and sat up.

"Would you feed it to me?" The boss asked.

Hisoka just about dropped the bottle at the innocence in his boss's tone. Eyes large and needy, like a child's. The red-haired man pulled his eyebrows together in concern. He's never seen this type of expression on the man's face before. Was this really the leader of the world's most dangerous group of thieves?

"You want me to feed wine to you?" A smile crept across the man's face. He couldn't say he hated the expression Chrollo was giving him. "My, my, boss~" He hummed, stepping closer to the bed, "You look quite pitiful right now." Chrollo didn't change his expression, he just tilted his head and smiled. "Alright then, say ahh~" Hisoka watched as the raven haired man obliged and parted his lips slightly. Hisoka felt his groin twitch.

He grabbed Chrollo's chin between his finger and thumb and tilted it back a little, placing the edge of the bottle to his lips. Hisoka swallowed roughly, watching the liquid drain down the man's throat. The magician raised his eyebrows when Chrollo swallowed the wine. He pulled back and watched his boss get a taste for the flavor, "So?"

The leader smiled and shrugged, "No. I still don't like it." Hisoka sighed and took another swig.

"Would you like me to go get something else then?" He asked, glancing down at the bottle with disappointment. The shuffling of fabric caused the magician to look back. He didn't know what to expect but he definitely did not think Chrollo to remove his jacket. Hisoka's eyes analyzed the boss's well toned body and grinned. "You know, you're making it hard for me to stay on task."

Chrollo still smiled and dropped his jacket on the floor. He laid back down on the comforter, "What task?" He asked, moving a hand over his gelled hair, "You did what I asked; you got me a drink. You completed your job." Golden orbs traced every contour on the man's body, trying to engrave every detail into his mind.

The redhead took the opportunity to advance and placed the bottle of wine back on the night table. Chrollo watched every movement the magician made; how he trailed his nails across the wooden platform, how his breathing became much more silent, how his eyes burned with desire when they faced him. Chrollo knew his intentions, yet he would surely fail to back down now.

"Chrollo," The way Hisoka practically moaned his name sent shivers down the boss's spine. "What are you planning, exactly?"

His eyes were narrowed to mere slits, hues of gold gleaming through them. Chrollo enjoyed this gaze, it was a gaze only the most cynical could throw. It was threatening, and the mix and mingle of alcohol and danger really turned him on. Chrollo was concerned that the alcohol would come to consume his mind, but he somewhat trusted this man, for he was a part of his troupe.

The raven man sat up slowly, facing the redhead with his entirety. He reached out toward the bottle of wine and plucked it off the table. He brought the edge to his lips and sucked back a good portion, never once leaving Hisoka's eyes. A few drips ran down his chin. Hisoka chuckled, eyeing the red drop as it made its adventure down the boss's neck, stopping at his collarbones. Hisoka touched the side of Chrollo's neck before dipping his head down to catch the wine that was threatening to streak the white flesh further. He followed the trail back to the corner of the boss's lips, then invited himself to venture the man's mouth filled with alcohol.

Hisoka's tongue maneuvered around the boss's mouth, tasting the oaky wine on his teeth. When Hisoka pulled back, a bridge of red-stained saliva strung between them. Chrollo watched Hisoka slowly lick his lips.

"The wine tastes sweeter when it's coming from your lips." The magician admitted, humming lowly.

Chrollo smiled, "Let me taste it from yours then."

Hisoka chuckled and took a swig. Chrollo stood up from the bed. Hisoka held the boss against him and ran a thumb over the man's lips. The raven lightly ghosted his lips over his counterpart's, inhaling the fumes of both Hisoka and the wine. He softly closed his lips around the man's and drank the liquid that was delivered to him from his tongue.

As he swallowed the red back, he could feel his inside become warmer. Hisoka felt how hot the boss got, a subtle blush appearing over the man's cheeks. The redhead grinned, observing how slowly Chrollo opened his eyes.

"It seems the boss already feels a bit tipsy, hmm?" Hisoka snickered. To this, Chrollo only smiled.

The two connected mouths once more, tongues sliding along each others with a foreign gentleness. A shiver ran down Chrollo's spine and he moved himself closer to Hisoka, pressing his hips up against the magician's abdomen. It was only when the raven let out a small noise that Hisoka removed himself from the situation. They stared at each other. Hisoka was unsure of if he should proceed or not.

He lifted his clothing over his head and threw his shirts in a messy pile next to Chrollo's jacket, and then grazed a hand of fingernails down the washboard abs of the boss. He enjoyed the way the man's muscles tightened under his touch.

“If this is what you want, I'm going to tell you now that I won't hold back.” Hisoka whispered hoarsely into the boss's ear. Chrollo bit the insides of his cheek when he felt the hot breath on his flesh.

“I do not wish for you to hold back.” He replied. “Go wild.”

Hisoka couldn't help but feel the grin spread across his own face. It was as if he were dreaming. Not only did he have the boss alone, but he was intoxicated and vulnerable underneath him. The magician could feel his pants tighten around him as he tasted the collarbones of the boss, the bitter remnants of the wine still fresh on his skin.

He pushed the man back into the comforter before digging his nails under the waistband of his leather pants. It was all he could have ever asked for, and it was finally beneath his hands. He tugged the stiff pants down, exposing milky thighs and gray undergarments that neatly exposed the contours of his erection. Hisoka's heart raced at the sight, trailing a nail down the eager organ and watching it move in response.

“How cute~” He mused, roughly grabbing onto the man's hips, "Is this what you wanted?" He asked quietly, grinding himself into the boss's growing erection.

Chrollo threw his head back, bucking his hips up in response. The roughness of Hisoka's pants felt both irritating and good against him. But before he could move again, Hisoka pinned his hips down to the mattress and chuckled. The boss blinked in confusion, but watched as the man had the bottle back in his hand. He tilted it over the boss's groin and let some of the alcohol fall onto the gray briefs, darkening them drastically. Chrollo's breath hitched, feeling his undergarments becoming soaked with the room temperature wine. Hisoka then ducked his head and pressed his nose against the elastic band of the man's briefs, inhaling the scent of Chrollo's arousal and the smell of booze. It was utterly intoxicating. He couldn't help himself - he needed a taste.

Chrollo whined and pressed his lips together. It was hot and wet and he wanted more, but he couldn't move his hips no matter how hard he tried. He peered down at Hisoka licking the wine-stained bulge hungrily, his breath coming out in pants. His lips encircled the clothed erection and he sucked diligently, drying the fabric of the expensive alcohol.

Chrollo was completely hard at this point, air escaping his lungs in fast proximity. He could feel his entire body warming up as well. He felt as though he needed to use the bathroom, but relief washed over him when his dirtied undergarments slid off his waist. Hisoka sighed lightly at the sight of his boss's fully stiff member spring free of the clothing. The magician grew hungry.

But he remained calm and lifted himself away from the man. Chrollo held his breath, concerned and desperate, wondering what the man in front of him was thinking. But it was abundantly clear.

Chrollo sat up slowly, taking in the sight of Hisoka's unfriendly eyes. The wine bottle teetering in his palm as he stared the boss down, gesturing for him to come closer. And so Chrollo slid his legs off the bed and lifted himself to stand, wavering slightly from the alcohol. Hisoka placed a hand on the side of his neck and handed the bottle over. Pale fingers took the wine bottle from the redhead and immediately took a sip. Hisoka smiled and crawled onto the bed. Chrollo followed him with his eyes as the redhead laid on his back, golden orbs peering up at him.

Chrollo was surprised when his cock was suddenly grabbed. Hisoka realized the effect of the wine had taken over the other man quite quickly and thought it would be a perfect opportunity to explore this. Chrollo's cock was released. Slate gray eyes stared down at the magician with question. The redhead placed his hands up to his own burning cheeks and giggled.

A shudder of intense emotion passed through the man, a hot pair of lips so quickly around him, a rough tongue so eagerly rubbing against him. He took another sip of wine, his mind becoming increasingly more fuzzy. The sound of a wet mouth sucking and taking him in echoed through his mind, and the pleasure that came along with it was almost unbearable.

Hisoka was doing basically nothing special, just an upside-down blowjob. The redhead then took Chrollo's erection away from his lips and smiled.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." Hisoka purred, his mouth watering. "You can be as rough as you want with me, Boss."

Chrollo's groin twitched as he slowly turned to face the man with his head hung over the bedside, hands dropping down to clutched the bedsheets below him. He watched as his lips parted slightly, eyes still intently locked on him. Heat pooled into the boss's stomach when he saw Hisoka like this, so open. But he hesitated for a little until he decided what would happen next.

A hand was placed around Hisoka's throat. The redhead moaned softly and Chrollo could feel the vibrations and his adam's apple bob with the low frequency. The man stepped closer and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of the man's mouth. Hisoka's anticipation grew, his stomach twisting into knots when he felt the boss's member slide into his mouth slowly, already tasting the precum coating his tongue nicely.

Hisoka's hot breath pelted against the head of the boss's cock, sending shivers up his spine. He began to pick up the pace almost experimentally, his erection twitching with the feeling of going deeper and deeper. He kept his hand on the magician's neck, feeling it move with his rhythm. And then he pushed himself entirely in, hearing the man beneath him gag, feeling the bulge of the man's throat. Chrollo let out a wavering groan. He's never felt something this tight before. It was too hot. But it felt too good to stop.

He thrust himself deep into Hisoka's throat, the impact moving his hand. The intense opening and closing of the redhead's throat, along with the heat and the vibrations of his moaning pushed Chrollo further. He panted and continued to thrust roughly and quickly, hearing the gross sounds of gagging and struggling getting louder. the texture of Hisoka's tongue and the roof of his mouth and the constriction of his esophagus threw him over the edge.

With one last moan, he release inside the man's throat. Hisoka stopped breathing for a second to swallow hard. Chrollo made sure everything he had built up was let out before allowing Hisoka to gasp for air. Soon golden eyes were back open and a grin spread across his feverish face.

Hisoka sat up, his back facing Chrollo. The boss's vision began to blur from the impact of his orgasm, but he saw Hisoka reach for the wine bottle again to take a large gulp of it.

"Now it's my turn." He whispered.

Chrollo didn't object. He grasped the bedsheets before falling to the floor, watching the man's dark shadow loom over him. He was suddenly back on the bed, being straddled by the redhead who had rid of his own pants and briefs. In his fingers was the bottle of poison.

"I thought I would never get the opportunity to do this with you. You're so drunk that you can't even use your _nen_ , right?" Chrollo didn't realize this until now, but his lack of concentration and increasingly intoxicated mind was deeming his abilities worthless, and this made his anxiety skyrocket. Hisoka chuckled at the man's expression, "Let's see how much you can withstand before giving up."

Chrollo quickly became nervous when lips invaded his own. He felt a tongue slid around, his own joining the sloppy dance before he felt his knees being thrown apart. Hisoka slipped between them, raising the man's hips up. Hisoka spat into his hand, his saliva completely red from the wine. Fingers then pushed themselves against Chrollo's entrance. The man gasped, but a hand was placed tenderly on his cheek and he was forced to look at Hisoka as a finger slowly eased past the tight ring of muscle, loosening him up.

The bottle of wine was back, and this time Hisoka used two fingers to hold the man's entrance open, hearing a cry of discomfort. He poured some of the alcohol over it, watching as the ring of muscle attempted to close itself, but failed. Chrollo gasped and tried to grab for Hisoka's hand to make him stop, but it was inevitable. He felt the liquid enter him, tingling slightly as it did. He whimpered, moving his hips away from the man's intense stare, but the way they were positioned, with Hisoka keeping the man's hips raised, it was almost impossible to avoid.

"Trying to run away now?" Hisoka snickered, lowering himself to place a gentle kiss next to the man's entrance, "It's much too late for that, Chrollo. I told you before-" Hisoka lined himself up with the man's entrance, "- I'm not holding back."

With one thrust, pain swept through the boss's insides, the wine acting less like a lubricant and more of a sticky resistant. But that didn't stop Hisoka from sinking himself into the man beneath him. The cries of pain were so alien to him, coming from such a man like Chrollo. It almost made him sick hearing such pathetic pleas.

The alcohol gushed out around him with each thrust, making lewd sounds and staining the sheets below them. Chrollo felt everything go into slow motion.

"Looks like you can't hold your liquor. Eh, Boss?" At this, Hisoka shoved the top of the bottle into Chrollo's mouth. His cheeks quickly filled with alcohol and the bottle was soon sealed to his lips with the use of bungee gum. "Can't let you spill the wine now, or else I'd have to kill you." Hisoka smiled sweetly.

The magician clasped his fingers around the man's throat, pushing his neck into the mattress, and continued to roughly thrust into him. Chrollo closed his eyes tightly and tried to desperately breathe through his nose. His face was beginning to turn redder and redder, tears streaked his cheeks. The alcohol trickled down his throat and he swallowed whatever was drained into his mouth. His entire existence felt weird and wrong as he realized he was no match for Hisoka, especially when he was this intoxicated and out of touch.

He knew Hisoka wouldn't kill him though, because this was all part of the thrill.

Chrollo's vision began to turn black; the lack of oxygen to his brain plus the high amounts of alcohol entering his bloodstream were knocking him out. His cock was hard once again, his heart pounding and his brain consumed with the desperate desire to cum.

And as if reading his mind, Hisoka grabbed Chrollo's erection and began to pump in fast proximity. It helped relieve some of the pain that Hisoka caused. Chrollo threw his arms around Hisoka's neck to help him sit up a little, choking down the wine and feeling his chest constrict, his lungs burn, his brain go numb. But the intense pleasure he felt just then was like none other.

Hisoka came first, letting out his load out deep inside the boss, pumping until every last drop was out. He continued to stroke Chrollo, quickening his pace and taking one of the man's hands into his own. He kissed Chrollo's open palm and finally released the bungee gum. Wine spilled all over the man's pale chest as the bottle rolled off him onto the bed.

Chrollo cried loudly, heaving for air and arching his back to release messily onto both of their chests, along with the sputtering of wine that shot out of his mouth and splattered everywhere like crimson paint.

Hisoka grinned at the work of art - red splotched skin with white cum sprinkled in the mix. Nothing could've been more beautiful on the man.

It didn't look like the boss was getting enough oxygen. Seeing the struggle, Hisoka laid the raven back down and bent forward and slowly encased his lips in an uncharacteristically tender kiss. He brought both of his hands to cup the boss's cheeks, tilting his head back slightly and deepening the session, feeling Chrollo pound desperately against his chest. The redhead fed his boss the air from his own lungs, calming down the man immensely until his breathing was a little slower and his fists dropped.

Hisoka pulled back to examine the man's face, and then slid out from between his thighs to lay down next to him. Chrollo was still breathing pretty heavily, his throat raspy and strained, his cheeks washed over with tears. When he opened his eyes, they immediately slid over to look at his number 4, red and wet. The redhead just smiled, staring back at him.

"Next time... no more... alcohol." Chrollo whispered as he drunkenly slurred his words.

"You're cute when you're drunk and breathless and on the verge of death~" Hisoka hummed, tracing a nail up and down the boss's arm, "Stuff like that really turns me on."

"Don't get... used to it." Chrollo sighed and closed his eyes.

Hisoka chuckled and turned his head toward the window to see the city lights again, "You brought body guards again." Chrollo nodded, "Who's on duty today?"

"Machi and Nobunaga offered. They have little trust in you." Chrollo said, attempting to sit up, but instantly regretting the decision when he felt his head spin and liquid seep from his entrance. "Help me to the shower."

"Wait." Hisoka said softly. Chrollo turned back to look at his spider, his eyelids barely even open anymore. Hisoka brushed his fingers across his cheekbone and chuckled. "I rarely get to see you this vulnerable."

"What are yo-" Chrollo began to say, only to have his vision turn dark when he felt the familiarity of lips around his again.

When they parted, Chrollo just stared at him, feeling as if he could pass out any second. Hisoka giggled at this and hooked an arm under the boss's knees and around his shoulders so he could lift him up bridal style.

"Another round in the shower?" Hisoka asked.

"Don't be ridiculous."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed another disgusting fanfic by yours truly!!  
> i know i've utilized "bungee gum" in another smut fic, but i just honestly really like the idea of hisoka using his nen during gross sex ??? it's how his character is, and he would definitely use it in many different ways than just fighting, letsbehonest.


End file.
